Red Dead Redemption: The Final Stand Pt. 1
Have you ever had something strange happen to you in a game? Something that creeped you out big time, or something small you merely dismissed as being a glitch? There's always something in a game that might creep you out, but what happened to me is something way to large to be dismissed as merely 'Just a glitch'. Back in 2010, my friend called me and told me that he had just got one of the first copies of Red Dead Redemption and asked if I wanted to go over to his house and play it with him. Now, ever since they first announced Red Dead I kept up to date on ALL of the latest news about it; Release Date, The Gameplay, etc. I knew everything about the game before it had come out, but the only problem was that I had no money to buy it when it was finally released for the PS3. So when my friend called I absolutely flipped! I graciously excepted the offer and set off to his house. About 20 minutes later I reached his house and rang the doorbell. He answered the door, but before I stepped in he stopped me. "Sorry dude but, my mom grounded me and I can't have any friends over." He then ducked back into the house and shut the door in my face. I slowly spun around and started to walk back down the street. I was totally pissed off at my friend, it seemed that he was always getting grounded and he picked today as the day to get himself grounded. I finally got home and noticed that I had gotten a package. I picked it up off the front steps and read who it was from. *''gasp* NO FREAKING WAY!! It was from my cousin Jay who worked at Rockstar San Diego, the same company that published Red Dead Redemption. I ripped the letter off of the top of the package and opened it. Inside it read: ''Dear Evan, how have you been little cuz? I know how much you love Rockstar games, and I know that you are excited for the official release of Red Dead Redemption, but I sent you something even better! I found what seems like a prototype for a new Red Dead game that one of the guys here was working on. He was just fired yesterday (I don't know why) but I thought that you might like to test play it for me? Anyways, when I can get my hands on another copy of Red Dead I will send it to you. -Your awesome cousin, Jay. ''I could not believe what I just read. I am in possession of maybe the only prototype for a new Read Dead Redemption game?? Holy crap!! Without hesitation I ripped open the package and pulled out a Disc in a plastic sleeve, on the disc were the words ''Read Dead Redemption: The Final Stand. ''Just by the title I could tell that this game would be great. I ran from the front porch and burst through the back door. I ran over to my room not even bothering to take my shoes off (or clean up the mud I tracked through the house) and popped the disc into my PS3. It booted up and Immediatley threw me onto a start-up menu. The graphics for just the star-up menu were pretty damn good for a prototype worked on by one dude. The background was an areal view of an old westerny-type town that seemed like it was on fire as thick black smoke wafted from different areas of the town. Some of the buildings looked old and decaying, while some looked as if they were the victims of some great war. At the top of the screen were again the words ''Red Dead Redemption: The Final Stand. ''There were only two available options: New Game and Options. The options option was just a normal category showing things like controls and volume so I backed out and chose New Game. I was thrown onto a black screen for about 10 seconds until a man started to speak. ''Dialogue: It's been 7 years since they came. They came in the night; took us all by surprise. My wife Donna, My best friend Mike, My little boy Johnathon, all of them are gone. Because of them. I managed to escape, and as far as I know.. I'm the only one left. It has now become my mission to track down and kill the sons of bitches that did all of this. My names' Rick Marston, and this is my Final Stand. That was the end of the dialogue. I had thousands of questions racing through my mind. Who were "They"? What year was this game set in? And as far as I know John Marston (The main character of Red Dead) only had one son; Jack. Was this his son? Or his son's son? I had so many questions that needed to be answered. I was dropped straight into the game. ~~'' END OF PART ONE ~~'' Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Red Dead